Existing tail rotor hub design on the certain helicopters tail rotors increase vibration. Also the bearings used with existing tail rotors result in the tail rotor blade moment and centrifugal force (C/F) loads that are functionally incompatible. These bearings are located in close proximity and could result in an unstable short bearing couple. Additionally the existing hub design is very difficult to assemble and maintain primarily due to the current cage less C/F retention bearing design. Existing tail blades are integrally attached to the tail rotor requiring a customized tooling to manufacture the rotor/blade combination. Although desirable results have been achieved using prior art systems and methods, novel systems and methods that mitigate the above-noted undesirable characteristics would have utility.